


The Statue

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, antics, having some fun, new recruits will be new recruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Guild Master is away, the new recruits will play, leaving Brynjolf to clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Statue

“Easy, easy I say, don’t drop it, there, to the left, no, no the other way, you idiots, to the right, there, that should just about do it.”  
With a final scraping sound, there was a cessation of noise.

Too late, disturbed from my thoughts, I glanced up from the ledger, that lay open on the desk, I was leaning against, curious as to what had contributed to the sound of the commotion caused by the group of bodies on the other side of the Cistern.  
Dressed in their new rich brown leathers, their bare heads close together they stood back admiring their work. They jostled one another, clapping each other on the back, rubbing the top of each others heads, congratulating one other, guffawing and smirking, no doubt at their recent accomplishment. Fools, how long did they think this was going to last?

Before them stood a statue, a golden statue of a woman and her glorious feminine form exposed for everyone to see, erected after much debate, and many days of planning among themselves. I shook my head knowing full well it was not going to remain standing when _he_ returned. And, just as I stepped from behind the desk to inform them of that very thing, _he_ appeared.

He had entered silent and without anyone noticing except myself. I always had a sense of when he was going to appear, I preferred it that way. I did not like being caught off guard, especially by him.

He stood, staring in the direction of the statue, his eyes narrowing, his mouth slightly twitching at the corners. I could see his mind working it all out, what he was thinking. It was not amusement that I saw reflected on his face. He was seldom amused, if ever. He arms folded over his chest and he drew in a deep breath.  
  
I held my position and watched him as my own breath caught in my throat, waiting to see what would develop.

He did not speak, nor did he move, but he just stared straight ahead at the statue. His mouth twitched again as his eyes wandered over the statue once more before drifting towards the group of men in front of it.

The jovial group stopped their antics and one by one as they all slowly turned to face him, their faces fell, now void of the exuberance they had previously shared with one another, now gone and replaced with something that resembled possible discomfort and fear.

No words were spoken between the one man and the group. It was as if it had been clearly communicated by some eerie means. These lads were learning fast.

The thwarted group, turned to the statue and hoisted it up onto their shoulders and began a slow pace towards the man who stood, arms still folded.  
They passed by him, avoiding eye contact and making no noise save for their footfalls as they stepped on the stone floors towards the exit.

After a few moments, he still stood, staring in the direction where the statue had been erected, his chest rising and falling steadily under his folded arms.

I hesitated then proceeded over to him coming to stand beside him. I did not speak; I just stood and waited for him to issue the order.

He turned to face me, his eyes searching mine.

"I don't believe that that item was on our list, was it?" He inquired softly.

I shook my head knowing full well he already knew the answer.

He dipped his head and I knew what was required of me this time.

He strode to his desk and after a moment, I walked after the group. I had to speak to them before they conjured up another idea that would bring them dangerously close to the threat of action from our Guild Master.  
I had witnessed it before and these young recruits, they had best learn now and save their skin then to suffer the wrath of our Guild Master, Mercer Frey.

Good thieves were hard to come by I found, but getting rid of bodies, well that was getting harder.

 


End file.
